Happy Valentine's Day, PruCan
by Mona the yaoi freak
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Prussia and Canada are celebrating. It's PruCan (Prussia/Canada) and their daughter New Prussia (Cera's/Karysa Hart's OC). More information on her in the author's note. She may make a few appearances in future stories.


**A/N: Happy Singles Awareness Day! ... I mean... Happy Valentine's Day! Cera-chan came up with a great Valentine's Day RP and we actually finished in time! This is using the PruCan family we RP with a lot that consists of Prussia, Canada, and Cera's OC New Prussia (who is named Auréliane). I love her. She so cute! For those of you who don't know, New Prussia is a small place located in Canada. Hence why she is Canada and Prussia's child. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the PruCan family fluff as much as I do! I was Prussia and Cera was Canada and New Prussia. **

Like usual, Canada was up early, before anyone else in the house was awkae, with just the cats to keep him company as he brewed the coffee.  
Prussia woke up soon after with a yawn, realizing with a smile that it was in fact Valentine's Day. He sat up and headed off to the kitchen.  
Canada heard someone coming into the room, and turned around, smiling. "Bonjour, Gil..." he said softly. "Happy Valentine's Day."  
Prussia smiled too and hugged the Canadian. "Happy Valentine's Day, Birdie." he said, kissing the top of his head.  
Canada smiled and returned the hug, before leaning up to kiss the Prussian gently.  
Prussia lean down into the kiss, meeting Canada's lips with his own in the sweet kiss.  
After a few moments, Canada pulled back from the kiss and asked, "What do you want for breakfast, amour?"  
Prussia smiled and stood next to Canada at the counter. "Vhy don't I help you? It's been a vile since I did und it is Valentine's Day. Ve can help make each ozer breakfast." he suggested.  
Canada thought for a moment, then nodded, smiling. "Alright," he agreed. "What should we make...?"  
Prussia contemplated this and said, "Vhy don't I help you make pancakes and zen you help me make hash browns? I know a recipe mein bruder showed me."  
Canada nodded. "Alright. I'll start getting the ingredients for pancakes ready, oui?"  
Prussia nodded. "Ill get ze stuff for ze hash browns." He gave Canada one last kiss on the forehead and walked over to the cabinets.  
Smiling, Canada walked over to the pantry to get the flour, sugar, and other dry ingredients for the pancakes, putting them all into a bowl to mix the batter in before going back into the kitchen.  
Prussia grabbed some spices from cabinets before quickly walking over to the fridge to grab a couple of potatoes. He grabbed a pan from the cupboard and one of the larger spoons before grabbing the potato peeler and a knife. He began peeling the potatoes so he could cut them.  
Canada went over to the fridge after placing all the dry ingrediants on the counter. At the fridge, he grabbed a few eggs and a carton of buttermilk. Before going back to the counter, he grabbed a measuring cup and a whisk to stir with.  
Prussia finished peeling the potatoes and grabbed the cutting board to cut then up.  
Back at the counter, Canada started to measure out the dry ingrediants into the bowl he had grabbed. After a moment, he realized something.

"Gil...?" he called softly. "I forgot to grab another bowl... Could you grab one for me, s'il vous plait...?"  
"Of course." Prussia set down his potato and knife and walked back to the cupboard to grab a bowl. He walked up to Canada's side and handed it to him. "Here you go."  
Canada turned and smiled at the Prussian. "Merci boucoup," he said happily.  
Prussia smiled as well. "Bitte." He walked back to the counter to continue cutting the potatoes.  
Canada smiled and went back to measuring out the dry ingredients into the bowl and mixing them together.

After the dry ingredients were combined, the blonde went over to the sink with the measuring cup and got a half cup of water and poured it into the second bowl.  
Prussia finished cutting the potatoes and quickly grabbed a bowl to mix the potatoes with the spices.  
After adding the water, Canada measured out some of the buttermilk and added that before cracking the eggs and mixing the wet ingrediants together.  
After the wet ingredients were combined, he lifted the bowl they were in and began to slowly and carefully add them to the bowl of dry ingredients.  
Prussia added in various spices into the mix with the potatoes, adding a little onion as well, before pouring the contents of the bowl into the pan.  
After adding the wet ingrediants to the dry, Canada grabbed the whisk and started gently incorperating them. As he stirred them together, he started to hum softly.  
Prussia turned on the burner under the pan and began to stir the potatoes in the pan.  
When he was finished mixing the ingredients, Canada went and got a griddle and placed it on the stove next to the pan Prussia was using. He turned on the burners underneath it and waited for it to heat up.  
Prussia continued to stir the potatoes in the pan. "You vant to vake Auréliane for breakfast? I can vatch ze burner." he said.  
Canada stopped humming and smiled. "Oui, I'll go wake her." 

He hugged Prussia quickly before leaving the kitchen. He walked down the hall to the bedroom.

He knocked gently on the door, before opening it and calling, "Auréliane...? It's time to get up, mon cheri..."  
Prussia turned off the burner he was using before putting the finished hash browns onto a separate plate and going back to the stove to keep and eye on the other burner.  
Canada walked into the bedroom and turned on the light, before going to the bed and gently shaking the figure lying in it. "Auréliane... Time to wake up..."

The figure in the bed squirmed slightly, giving out a little groan. She sat up groggily and yawned, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands.

Canada smiled. "Bonjour, mon cher." Aurélian looked up at Canada and blinked tiredly.

"... Bonjour, maman..." she replied quietly, yawning.  
Prussia watched the burner, patiently waiting for Canada to return with their daughter.  
"Come on, Auréliane. Your papa and I are making breakfast," Canada said, lifting her up in his arms. She nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder and yawning again.

When they got back to the kitchen, Canada set her down, then went back to the stove and checked the griddle.

He grabbed a thing of butter to grease the griddle, and said, "Merci, Gil..."  
"Bitte." Prussia walked over to New Prussia and smiled. "Guten morgen."  
New Prussia smiled at her father. "Guten morgen, vaati," she said, hugging him.

Canada smiled and began to hum softly again as he ladeled out the batter for the first batch of pancakes.  
Prussia smiled and lifted her off the ground. "I made hash browns. You can have some vile you bait for ze pancakes."  
New Prussia smiled happily. She nodded and said, "D'accord... Danke, vaati." She hugged him.

Canada kept humming, keeping an eye on the pancakes.  
Prussia smiled and hugged her too. "Bitte." Prussia disconnected from the hug and grabbed a plate for New Prussia's hash browns. He placed the plate in front of her with a fork and began setting the table.  
Canada grabbed a serving plate and flipped the first batch of pancakes onto it before ladling on the next batch.  
Prussia set down the plates as well as knives and forks for him and Canada.  
Canada continued to make the pancakes, flipping them and making sure they didn't overcook or burn.  
Prussia placed napkins with the plates and got the syrup out of the cabinet, placing it in the middle of the table.  
As Canada flipped the last batch of pancakes onto the serving platter, he turned the stove off, turning to the table and carrying the plate to the table.  
"Ready for pancakes?" Prussia asked their daughter.  
New Prussia's eyes lit up happily and she nodded. "Ja!" she exclaimed, nodding. Canada laughed, placing the serving plate in the center of the table.  
Prussia smiled and used a spoon to put some hash browns on his own plate. He took his fork and used it to pick up a couple of pancakes to put on New Prussia's plate. "Need help cutting zem?"  
"Danke, vaati..." New Prussia said, reaching for the maple syrup which Canada had passed to her. "No, I can cut them myself!" she said proudly.

Canada smiled and took a few pancakes, as well as some hash browns. As he reached for the syrup, he said quietly, and with a small smile, "I wonder where her stubbornness came from..."  
Prussia shot an annoyed look at Canada but smiled anyway. He turned back to New Prussia and handed her a butter knife. "Zis should be strong enough vizout risk of cutting yourself."  
Canada smiled innocently at the ex-nation as he put the syrup on his pancakes.

New Prussia took the knife carefully, and started to laboriously try to cut through a pancake.

After a few moments, she had cut an irregular, jagged peice and proudly lifted it up on her fork "See! I can cut them myself!"

Canada smiled at her. "Oui, you can."  
Prussia smiled at younger. "Good job." he said. "Zere's plenty of pancakes so of you vant more, go ahead." He began adding pancakes into his own plate.  
New Prussia smiled proudly as she ate her peice of pancake, then went back to trying to cut her pancakes.

Canada smiled at her, then pushed his chair back and stood up. "Excuse me for a moment... I need to go get something..." he said, before leaving the kitchen in the direction of the bedrooms.  
Prussia nodded and say down at the table next to New Prussia, cutting his own pancakes.  
New Prussia looked up after Canada, then went back to her pancakes.

After a few moments, Canada returned, holding a light pink envelope. He smiled softly, blushing slightly, and handed the envelope to Prussia.  
Prussia took the envelope and smiled softly. He rose from his chair. "Zat reminds me. Before I open zat I am going to go get somezing." He began to walk to where Canada has walked to before.  
Canada smiled and sat back down. He handed New Prussia a small bag of Sweet Hearts and said, "Happy Valentine's Day, mon cheri. Don't eat these now..."

New Prussia took the bag and smiled happily. "Merci, maman! I won't. Can I have them later...?" she asked.

Canada nodded. "Oui, later. Maybe after breakfast."  
Prussia rummaged through one of the drawers and pulled out a couple things. He walked back to the kitchen and handed a soft blue envelope to Canada. "Zis is for you. And zis," he walked around to the other side if the table where New Prussia sat. "is for you." He handed her a chocolate egg.

New Prussia smiled happily. "Merci, vaati..."

Canada blushed faintly. "Merci, Gil..." he said, turning the envelope in his hands.  
"Be careful biting into it," Prussia said to New Prussia. "It's a kinder egg." He turned to Canada and asked, "Do you vant to open yours first or shall I?"  
New Prussia's eyes lit up and she smiled happily. "Merci!" she said.

Canada thought for a moment, then said, "You can go first..."  
Prussia smiled at the young girl and said, "Bitte." He turned to Canada and nodded, carefully opening the pink envelope.  
Canada blushed slightly and looked at the table. In the envelope was a card. On the front, it said, 'There you are, and here I am'. On the inside, it said, 'Sitting so close to me, but too far away.'  
Prussia read the card and smiled softly, a very light pink dusting his cheeks. He hugged Canada tightly and said, "Danke, Mattie."  
Canada smiled as well and returned the hug. "De rien..." he replied. "I should open my card now, oui...?"

He broke the embrace and picked up the light blue envelope and opened it slowly, trying not to rip it.  
Inside of Canada's envelope was also a card. On the front it said, 'Sometimes not everyone can see.' And the inside said, 'But your beauty is plain to me.'  
Canada blushed and smiled softly. He hugged Prussia and said quietly, "Merci, Gil..." He leaned up and kissed the albino quickly.  
Prussia hugged him tightly and gave him a quick kiss back, "Bitte."  
New Prussia wrinkled her nose slightly. Canada noticed and smiled at her.  
Prussia laughed lightly when he saw New Prussia's face. "Come on." Prussia disconnected from the hug. "Vhy don't be finish breakfast?"  
New Prussia nodded and went back to trying to cut her pancakes.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Gil..." Canada said, before cutting his pancakes  
Prussia smiled and cut his own pancakes as well. "Happy Valentine's Day, Mattie."

**A/N: So, what did you all think? Comments are great!**


End file.
